otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Evonna
Life and Death Real Dragons Unlike most of the denizens of this world, Evonna has always been a Dragon. She was born in a world were creatures such as she were rare. As far as the average person knew, they were the stuff of myths and legends. The truth is, that they did exist and their population was numerous. They kept thier lairs hidden in the highest of mountains where no mortal would dare to tread. Legend Revealed Evonna left the lofty home of the dragons to live amongst the humans and she made a lair in a mountain range near a village called Crelisburg. Here she found that she would be treated as goddess. According to human myths, a purple dragon was able to bestow blessings to those worthy enough of them. So when it was discovered, the villagers made the 3 day trek through the forest and up the mountain to give gifts of gold and meat to the legendary Amethyst. They came one by one at first, then by the tens, then even more. Each group carried more and more treasures than the last. This continued for years and Evonna's hoard grew more and more by the year. She eventually made a show of it. She would listen to the pleas of the villagers as the piled their gifts before her. With her wide blue eyes, she would size up the person as the spoke. After they were done, she would put on a grand show of fire and smoke and declare, "The Amethyst has heard her plea! So, it shall be granted, for she is a benevolent Dragon." Then she would scoop up the treasures and add to her hoard. Truthfully, didn't even listen to what the villagers had to say. Even if she did, she couldn't do anything about it since she didn't even have any magical powers or wish granting abilities. Just luck, and plenty of it. Most of the things the villagers asked for cleared up by themselves or generally ended well. Since nothing bad didn't usually happen, the villagers continued with their tributes. Downfall A new King has taken the throne and wanted to expand his kingdom. The villager of Crelisburg was among those which the King wished to add to his rule. He tried for some time, only to be resisted by the villages. Now, with his patience spent, he decreed that all that are not willing pledge loyalty to the Crown will die, or become slaves if they are hardy enough to survive. The villagers went by the droves to the mountain top, offering up everything they could spare and begging the dragon to slay the tyrannical king. Feeling obliged, Evonna agreed to help. She did so, not for the freedom of the villagers, but for herself. Would the King attempt to capture her or continue to send tidings like the villagers? She couldn't take the gamble. With that thought, she took flight and flew amongst the villagers' small army against the King's. Lethal doses of acid and fire rained down on the King's troops and in the beginning, it seemed as if the villagers had won. But the King's forces where great and what they saw was only the first wave. The years of eating the fattened pigs and lounging amongst her treasure left Evonna out of shape and her flame was quickly dieing. Humans fight harder when confronted with something they cannot understand. So, seeing a live dragon, straight from they childhood storybooks completely bewildered them. Once the second and third waves came, she was quickly taken over and the brilliant light of the Amethyst was finally extinguished. The Author loves Fairy Tales :) On Necromudus Now, in the afterlife, she finds that she has remained a dragon. She thought that she would become a Demon for her greed, or some lowly creature for her terrible ways while living. It isn't known to her if she will return to the world of the living or not. But, she has decided that she will learn from the life she lived in the other world and become a more self-reliant and responsible dragon. Her love of jewels and food will never leave her. But this time she makes it honest way. She enjoys cooking and has taken a liking to jewelcraft. Logs Badges category:Pages with Badges category:Necromundus Characters category:Dracoids category:Book of the Dead